


Family Lies

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has a moment of domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Lies

There's a storm outside. Thunder rattles, the windows occasionally go white with a flash of lightning. Adria is deliciously scared, huddled under a blanket, jumping with every boom, but a wicked delight unmistakable in her eyes.

"You'll lose if you don't concentrate," Vala teases. She won't, of course. Adria is a natural when it comes to wielding a hand of _tirlai_ tiles, and even if she wasn't, Tomin would let her win. So thrilled to be a father, he denies her nothing.

Normally Vala would be upset to not be the sole focus of a man's attention, especially a man so devoted as Tomin, who for the first year of their union did little but dote on his pregnant wife.

Adria smiles beatifically. "No, I won't." She lays down the _erlas_ tile.

Tomin lays his tiles facedown on the table in defeat and throws up his hands. "She is impossible to win against."

Adria beams at this offhand compliment, and Vala does her best to hide a smile. A natural born strategist and conwoman. She's exceptional, precocious and as gorgeous as her genetics would suggest. Vala's a bit surprised to find that she's quite taken with Adria, herself. She never planned on being a mother, nor did she expect to be a very good one, but Adria hardly needs it. She governs herself, certainly better than Vala ever did when she was that age. There are few accomplishments that Vala is truly proud of, but her role in bringing this magnificent little girl into the world is one of them.

The thunder crashes again, and Adria asks, "Sit with me, Mother?"

Tomin smiles. "If you're done with the baking, we can play another game, all three of us."

Vala dusts her hands off on her thighs and wipes two streaks of flour across her apron. "I think I have time for a game before the bread is ready." Tomin squeezes her wrist as she passes, and Adria leans against her shoulder for a moment. "I'll warn you, though, I happen to be an excellent _tirlai_ player."

"I taught her everything she knows," says Adria, and their laughter echoes as Tomin starts dealing the tiles.

* * *

Vala knows she should tell someone about the dream. It's likely the Ori, conspiring against her, implanting images in her mind to get her to do... she's not sure what. But she knows the moment that she tells the people at Stargate Command about the dreams, they will do their able best to make sure she's no longer susceptible. She'll sleep dreamlessly.

Vala tells no one.


End file.
